There Was A Time
by Ana9191
Summary: AU (Alternative Universe) - Prince Harry Potter was forced to marry in order for Dumbledore to be able to cast a spell that would protect them all from the Dark Lord. Sirius was away, looking for Remus, who disappeared. What will happen, when everything goes against the plan? Pairing: Harry/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling._

**Note:** This is my first story so please be kind. The first chapter is very small but I promise to write bigger chapters in the future. I hope you enjoy it. Please comment.

**Chapter 1**

_**Harry's POV:**_

Times were hard for the peasants who lived outsider the walls of the castle. The prince's wedding was approaching fast and everything ought to be perfect. From sunrise to sundown they were seen working on the camps. The one's living inside the castle ground could be found cleaning and decorating every single space.

From his bedroom tall window, Harry watched the farmers at their work. His face serious, holding in meditation, he let his hand fall from the stone wall to the grip of his sword. Harry was nervous. Although being best friends with his fiancé brother, he never talked to her. He only saw her once, when they were eleven years old. She was a shy little thing, with bright red hair, holding on to her mother's skirts amazed at the great Harry Potter. But Ginevra Weasley was now a young lady of reputable beauty and grace, or so had he heard. At least something good came out of that, the fact that Hermione was coming back, with her. Despite that, what scared Harry the most was that he had to marry Lady Ginevra without being in love with her; he surely hoped to fall in love with her with time.

Harry sighed as he turned his back at the window and made his way out of his bedroom. In the long corridor, he turned to the staircase and walked to his father study. He bowed his head in acknowledgment, to the many servants and nobles that greeted him. Harry knocked at the dark wooden, embellished door and waited.

"Come in."

"Good morning Professor, I'm sorry if I'm late."

"You're just in time dear boy." Dumbledore assured, sitting behind the desk.

Harry's father and mother both died when he was a baby. He was left at Professor's Dumbledore care. The wizard responsible for his parent's death had vanished when Harry's parents died. But through the years his strength came and he once more attacked Harry. It wasn't without difficulty that Harry, Ron and their friend Hermione were able to diminish him once more, but they knew it would only be a matter of time before the Dark Lord came back, stronger than ever. There were already rumors of peasant's mysterious disappearances. Some said that he was building an army, getting ready to end them once and for all. People were afraid, but they couldn't be hiding in their houses when there were mouths to feed.

That was the reason why Professor Dumbledore rushed Harry's marriage to Lady Ginevra. He wanted to protect the people through his Prince's love, like his mother did for him so long ago. And if the spell didn't work, at least to see their Prince married and, possibly an heir in the nursery were a reassurance many appreciated.

"Are there any news?" Harry approached the desk and sat in a chair close to it.

"Severus sent me a letter yesterday. He said that the pull from the dark mark is getting stronger each day." Dumbledore answered, his eyes studying a parchment closely.

"Do you really think he can be trusted?"

"I do Harry." Dumbledore putted down the parchment and looked Harry in the eyes. "Sirius doesn't know if he can be here on time of the wedding. He hasn't been able to find Remus yet."

"Do you think he's all right? It's been two months since he disappeared." Harry passed a hand through his hair, worried.

"No one can know for sure Harry. But commoners use to say that bad news always travels faster." His blue eyes got fixed on a letter, open at the top of a pile of parchments. "She is coming today."

"I know. Ron warned me his mother had sent you a letter." Harry admitted. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"I have hope, dear boy. Now go, it's almost 12am."

Harry left the study and went to the throne room. Every two days there was a long line of nobles and commoners with a long list of problems and demands, for him to deal with. He grinned as he remembered last week, when two farmers had transfigured each other's legs into hooves. Harry hated the long hours of hearing to noblemen asking him who their daughters should marry, or when someone dared to cultivate one inch of land that wasn't theirs. It seemed that the hours turned into years. So he took his time, slowly walking to the top of the throne room and before taking a sit in the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** My Beta-Reader in busy with exams and because of that, I'm publishing this chapter without it being reviewed and corrected by her. Once she has time, I'll update it with the modifications.

Thank you for your reviews :)

_**Hermione's POV:**_

Hermione couldn't be more excited. As she was Lady Ginevra's lady in waiting, Hermione was to accompany her to the Prince's castle. She was glad that she could be there for her friend, but mostly she was extremely delighted for being able to see the greatest library ever seen in the wizarding world, and of course, to see Harry and Ron again. The three of them had met a few years back, just before they had sent the Dark Lord back into hiding. That was before Hermione was sent away to be Lady Ginevra's lady in waiting. It had been Dumbledore's idea. The noble woman were starting to gossip about the strange muggle born witch, that accompanied their Prince and Ronald everywhere. At first neither of them cared about what the court was saying. But once the engagement was approved it wasn't proper for Harry to be seen with someone like her. When the rumors reached Dumbledore's ears, the old wizard decided that it would be for the best if she was sent away. And so it was. Although they kept contact through letters it wasn´t the same. Hermione left as a girl of thirteen and was returning as a woman, seven years later.

Ronald had always teased her because of her bushy hair and large front teeth. He also accused her of being an irritating know-it-all, always carrying books everywhere. It was true that Hermione had never been very girlish. Despite that, she had changed a lot and was curious to know if Harry and Ron would recognize her. Her hair had grown tamer, still curly, but softer and prettier and she had her teeth fixed years ago.

"Hermione, have you seen my gloves?" A young lady with waist-length dirty blonde hair and protuberant grey eyes, which gave her an air of being dreamily distracted, stood by Hermione's bedroom door.

"Yes, they were in your stool." Hermione said, as she reached for a pair of gloves on her bed. "I saved them for you."

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"I am. Do you need help?"

"No, I got rid of the Blozps now I'll just cast a packing spell." Luna Lovegood said, waving Hermione goodbye and walking away.

Hermione didn't even dare to ask what Blozps where, she knew Luna too well now. Luna Lovegood was another lady in waiting for Lady Ginevra, and was the daughter of her Lady physician. Although being somewhat crazy, like his daughter, Xenophilius was a very good professional. He got his permanent employment, when he saved Lady Ginevra and her brother's from a terrible fever.

As soon as she was ready, Hermione joined the group by the entrance of the castle. Lady Ginevra, Luna and Hermione were to be escorted by two of Lady Ginevra's brothers, Sir Fred and Sir George and three more knights. They were to use a portkey that would take them as closely as the wards surrounding the Prince's castle allowed.

"What do you think?" Lady Ginevra asked, pointing to her beige dress that complemented her bright red hair.

"You look beautiful, my Lady." Luna said, honestly.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked.

"I am, a little." Lady Ginevra giggled.

The three ladies were interrupted by Sir Fred, which asked them to follow him to the portkey. Lady Molly and Sir Arthur were waiting by the door to say goodbye to their daughter. They were scheduled to follow her to the court in three days. After some recommendations and some tears from Lady Molly, who was very shaken by the wedding of her only daughter, the group made a circle and everyone touched the portkey.

In a moment, the eight travelers arrived to a clearing, near a road. The three ladies shook the dirt from their dress and when they were composed, got into a carriage that was waiting for them. Hermione remembered the heavy heart that accompanied her on her journey seven years back, and was delighted that now she could return to the place she felt was home.

It still took them half of the day to see the towers of the castle. The group stopped by a river, in order to have some lunch. Lady Molly had packed a full meal for them. Hermione and Luna spread a towel on the grass, beside a tree, where Lady Ginevra sat with her two brothers. Hermione heated the food and distributed it by plates, giving them to Luna to pass around. When everyone was served, Hermione and Luna sat with their Lady to eat.

**_(Image, Ladies by the river: wwwpinterestcom/pin/542894930053746661/ - NOTE: I couldn't save the link with the dots after "www" and before "com" but you can add them if you want to see the image.)_**

"Hey." Hermione said, approaching Lady Ginevra, which was standing by the river.

"Hermione, do you really think that he will like me?" Lady Ginevra turned to Hermione resting a hand in her arm.

"Of course my Lady, I'm sure that his heart is already set on you."

"Oh, I only hope you're right." Lady Ginevra added with an eye-roll. "And please call me Ginny. Mother can't forbid it anymore."

"My La… Ginny… it's not like he doesn't know you. His best friend is your brother. I remember Ronald mention you a couple of times, when I was with them."

"You are right. Stay by my side, nonetheless."

"I will." Hermione squeezed Lady Ginevra's hand in reassurance. Arm in arm they returned to the carriage where Luna stood, waiting for them.

The afternoon slowly turned into twilight. With every step further, Lady Ginevra grew even more anxious and Hermione even more happy. Soon the road gave place to a bridge and they entered the courtyard. The court was waiting for them. From the carriage windows, Hermione saw Ronald hugging his brothers. The door of the carriage was opened by one servant and Luna got out, followed by Hermione herself and Lady Ginevra as last.

Sir Ronald stepped forward and with a smile took his sister hand and motioned her towards a tall, attractive young men, with bright green eyes.

"Prince Harry, I'm honored to present to you my sister Lady Ginevra." Lady Ginevra bowed to Harry and blushed slightly.

Hermione's eyes were fixed in Harry. Ronald didn't even look at her, when he came for his sister and Harry hadn't looked at her as well. They were both so different from what she remembered. They had both had grown taller, with broad shoulders, but their facial expressions were the same, only more defined.

"Hermione?" It was then that Harry's eyes drifted to Lady Ginevra's ladies that he saw her. Lady Ginevra turned her head to them and gestured for them to come closer.

"Hermione? Impossible, it's not her." Sir Ronald said to Prince Harry, who was standing there astonished.

Hermione bowed, unable to hide a smile. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and without a word threw themselves at each other's arms in a warm hug, ignoring the courts eyes and unpleasant remarks at their behavior.

"Come inside, you have to tell us everything." Sir Ronald said, giving her his arm.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Harry asked Hermione, giving his arm to Lady Ginevra, who was feeling forgotten.

Hermione noticed how Ron blushed when he gave his other arm to Luna, but didn't say anything. Following their Prince inside the castle, they were lead to the dining hall, where Dumbledore waited for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to reassure some of you: I'm totally crazy about Harry-Hermione. Although it may seem I'm giving Ginny too much importance. Stay there; don't give up on me just yet. Thank you for your reviews and patience. J

My Beta-Reader in busy with exams and because of that, I'm publishing this chapter without it being reviewed and corrected by her. Once she has time, I'll update it with the modifications.

This is a very small chapter, but I'm in exam season myself and so I don't have as much time as I would like.

Chapter 3

_Harry's POV:_

Prince Harry found himself sitting on the middle of Dumbledore and Lady Ginevra. Ron was by his sister side. The two empty chairs at the end of the table, made Harry think about where Sirius and Lupin were, and wish they could be there occupying their seats. At least, there was someone there, which almost made him forget of his worries: Hermione. But Hermione was sitting with the rest of the court in one of the tables bellow.

Many years had passed since they talked, and although they exchanged letters, there were a lot of things left unsaid. As a prince, there weren't a lot of people that he could trust entirely. But Ron and Hermione already proved themselves trustworthy. The last time Lord Voldemort attacked, they were by his side. Lord Voldemort tried to get his hands on the philosopher's stone, using a maid's body and going through Dumbledore's protections. Nevertheless, all ended well enough and Hermione, Harry and Ron were inseparable after that… until Hermione was sent away.

Harry took a sip from his glass and looked past Lady Ginevra, trying to get Ron's attention. It was a doomed intention, since Ron usually never see or hears anything while he's eating. Harry then, focused on Lady Ginevra, who had her eyes fixed on her plate. Probably, feeling observed, Lady Ginevra looked at Harry who smiled at her politely. This only made Lady Ginevra blush profusely and turn her eyes back to her plate. Sighing heavily Harry looked at his other side, but Dumbledore was in deep conversation with Lady Mcgonagall. Lady Macgonagall was Dumbledore's adviser and was entrusted with the education of the young wizards and witches, in Dumbledore's absence. The school operated in a separate part of the castle, since it was the only place safe enough for it to survive.

Eventually, Harry looked at Hermione, seeing her talking to a beautiful blond girl that he knew to be another lady in waiting. Feeling bored, Harry turned to Lady Ginevra's once more.

"So…" Harry said, clearing his throat. "Tell me about yourself."

"There's nothing to say, my Prince." Lady Ginevra said, in a small voice, avoiding his eyes.

"It mustn't be easy to be the only girl in the middle of… what? Six brothers?"

"Yes, my Prince, six brothers. It was not that tough, my brothers are very dear to my heart."

Harry didn't know what else to say, as he tried to make conversation with Lady Ginevra, so he was relieved when Ron interrupted.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked, raising his voice a little too high.

"Could you pass me the salt?" Ron requested, with his mouth full of food.

Lady Ginevra looked in disgust at her brother as Harry passed him the salt. And once again, they were back at their previous occupations; Lady Ginevra kept fixing the spot on her plate and Harry sat in his chair uncomfortable and bored. Thankfully, Dumbledore chose that moment to make some space in the middle of the hall and to order some musicians to start playing. Lady Ginevra looked hopeful at Harry when she heard the joyous jiggle, but he didn't saw her. Harry was too busy, observing one of his best knights asking Hermione to dance. He regretted not being able to warn her about him before.

The knight that asked Hermione to dance had been brought to their side by Snape. Prince Harry didn't like him at first, but they eventually became civilized to each other. After all, he turned his back on his own family when he told Dumbledore and Harry about his father's plans to bring back Lord Voldemort using Harry's blood. After five years between them, he charmed his way with every single girl in court. A known heartbreaker, not a lady could resist his platinum blond hair, his noble manner or his tall and strong build.

"What is he doing with her?" Ron asked, furious, watching Hermione dance with the blond knight. "I swear I'm going to kill him!" Ron smashed his hand on the table and got up. But Harry caught him before he could do any harm.

"Easy. They're just dancing." Harry reassured Ron, ignoring his own instinct.

"But… but… it's Malfoy!" Ron said, as that explained everything. "He already has a reputation!"

"Do you think Hermione is dumb enough to fall for it? I think she'll see right through him." Harry said, hopeful. "Besides, she didn't have us around for years. She can take care of herself."

"Fine, I guess you're right." Ron admitted, as he eyes caught something. "Well, since I can't do anything, I'm going to dance." At that he left Harry standing by the table and made his way towards Luna.

Harry went to his chair but before he could sit down, Dumbledore fixed his eyes upon Harry and raised his eyebrows turning his eyes to Lady Ginevra. What Harry least wanted was to dance with someone with whom he couldn't keep a conversation with, but he had no choice. So, Harry politely asked Lady Ginevra to dance with him and lead her where the others were dancing.

Dancing nearby, were Ron and Luna. Luna kept flinching every time Ron stepped on her feet, but beside that, one could easily see they were having a good time. Harry's eyes caught Hermione's and she smiled at him. Harry almost missed a step, as he lingered, for an unknown reason, unable to turn and break their eye contact. It was but a second, and whatever he had felt, he quickly buried it. Not understanding or wanting to understand why the world seemed to stop when Hermione smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter was not reviewed by a beta-reader.

**Chapter 4**

_Hermione's POV_

Since he almost tripped over Lady Ginevra's dress, Harry refused to look in Hermione's direction, avoiding her gaze at all costs. Not that Hermione noticed it herself, as she was just doing the exact same thing. For an instant, nothing else made sense. In that moment they were both struggling with unwanted thoughts.

Sometimes, a look it's all that's needed to know what's on someone's heart. Despite the fact that it is even easier to just refuse to believe that it is there. Perhaps it's only someone's own heart playing tricks at itself. Wanting its owner to believe, to see, something they've been dreaming for years. Nonetheless, when what you want gets in the way of proper conduct, it's better to just bury it deep in your chest. Not to let even a smile dare to make you feel that tiny little spark of hope you so desperately crave. As Hermione swirled in someone else's arms she was aware, of something that scared her more than Lord Voldemort himself.

"My lady, will you be staying in the castle with our soon-to-be-princess?" Draco asked Hermione, in a mellifluous sweet voice.

"Lady Luna and I will stay with Lady Ginevra until her wedding day. Then we are to return home and keep company to her ladyship's mother."

"It's a waste that someone as beautiful was kept away from court all these years." Draco commented, staring at Lady Ginevra intently.

"As soon as the engagement was set, Lady Molly wished to keep her daughter by her side, shielding her from the bad influences of court life." Hermione explained, with a slight tone of warning in her voice.

Hermione hadn't been in the royal castle for a very long time, but she was able to discern Sir Malfoy's intentions as well as any lady with a little bit of common sense. Nevertheless, when Hermione looked into Malfoy's eyes, it was like looking in a mirror of her own. Perhaps the days of Sir Draco's charms over all ladies were gone for good. Every so often, there's only one thing in the entire world that changes a man, and that is a woman. Realizing this, Hermione's heart warmed into her new acquaintance. The weak have to stick together, her grandmother used to say.

The music came to a halt as to indicate the moment for changing partners. Hermione stood still as both Harry and Ron stopped before her at the same time. She smiled warmly at the two boys. Harry gave Ron his turn with a slight wave of his wrist, as a condescendence to his future brother-in-law.

"Good luck." Harry said, smiling mischievously, pointing at Hermione's feet.

"I'm not that bad, mate." Ron blush extended to his ears.

Hermione's hand fell on Ron's shoulder as she laughed. "Come on Ronald, I'll teach you." She said, as Harry turned to Lady Luna, and started dancing with her.

There were no words that could describe how much Hermione missed Ron. His was never the assiduous correspondent Harry was. With time, Ron and Hermione weren't left with much to say to each other. Although they never stopped writing back and forth it seemed they didn't say anything at all. In the time she was away, Hermione though about "her" boys a lot. Wishing they could be there with her. Imagining what would they say and do if they were. While dancing with Ron, she was more than glad to comprehend that as afraid as she was, that they had grown apart, it felt that time stood still. Their friendship was in the way to be restored, as if they hadn't been apart at all.

"Have you known Lady Luna for a long time?" Ron asked, completely immersed in the chandelier afar, as if he never saw it before.

"I've known her since I first arrived at the Weasley's estate." Hermione answered. "But we only became friends sometime after that. She is a peculiar person. But an amazing one too."

Seeming appeased by her answer, Ron blushed once again, still refusing to look at Hermione. "And… does she… have a…" Ron cleared his throat before continuing. "… a suitor?" His voice was so high that Hermione had a very hard time keeping her face still.

"No, Ronald. She does not."

"Humph…" Pretending disinterest, he continued. "And what about you Mione?"

"What about me?" Hermione asked trying to hide the effect that nickname had on her. There was only one person that used to call her that, and she missed it so much. The way Harry pronounced each syllable so tenderly. Hearing Ron use it now, after so many years brought a shiver through her heart.

"Do you have any suitors? I mean, your looks have improved greatly." Ron admitted. "Malfoy seemed much attached, dancing with you."

"No, I don't Ronald. About Sir Draco, he appears to be a nice person. But that is it, nothing more."

One again the music came to a halt, Ron moved on to dance with his sister. Hermione stood where she was, scanning the crowd. She was about to give up when a hand brushed hers, making her heart skip a beat. The pull to ignore each other was much weaker than the one to be in each other's arms. Never mind the wrongness of it. For Hermione, those feelings didn't make any sense. Logically, there was no way to explain them, and she dreaded what couldn't be explained.

"How is coming back home, feeling?" Harry asked her, as they started dancing.

"Better than I though." Hermione relaxed, fixing her eyes on his. "I have to confess I was a little nervous."

"Why were you nervous?" Concern dawned of his face.

"I was afraid it didn't feel like home anymore." For a moment, Hermione felt his hand tighten around hers in support.

"Does it not?" Apprehension made Harry stop dancing, keeping both of them still.

"On the contrary, this…" Hermione's voice dropped, sounding so softly Harry almost didn't hear, "…will always be home, no matter how long I stay away."

Unaware of a couple of individuals observing the couple, Harry and Hermione stood still. For a moment, just looking into each other's eyes, they were oblivious to the world around them and to the passage of time. The song finally ended, awakening them with a jolt. They quickly broke contact with each other. Hermione bowed at Harry before turning away from him. His eyes followed her, mesmerized, without her noticing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter was not reviewed by a beta-reader.

In answer to Beyondthesea16: Very well placed questions :) I hope to answer one or two in the next chapter. Thank you for your review.  
In answer to pawsrule and anotherboarduser: Thank you so much for your reviews! *.*

Thank you for your support. Your reviews warm my heart!

**Chapter 5**

"Ahem…" Harry jolted from his state of contemplation when Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat beside him. "My dear boy, I think your future wife may need your rescuing." Professor Dumbledore nodded towards Lady Ginevra. It seemed that Sir Malfoy choose to honor her with his attentions, which wouldn't be the most appropriate for her standing.

"Yes, of course, I will take care of that." Harry knew best than anyone how rumors scatter. And the gossip about Sir Malfoy wasn't anything but tell-tale. Although Sir Malfoy didn't seem to mind at all and so the fire spread. Nonetheless, image was not something Harry could sacrifice right now. He needed that marriage to work, even if he didn't want it to happen in the first place.

It was for the greater good, but Harry hadn't let his mind settle on the fact that he was about to get married. Harry always knew that he had to give an heir to his kingdom. Although he would never admit it, he had always wished to have a marriage like their parents had. Harry _feared to be loved but not known. It felt superficial, despite comforting. When over the years someone had seen him as his worse, with all his strengths and flaws, and still committed herself to him wholly, it would be a consummate experience (Timothy Keller). _Was it possible that Harry could find all that he was looking for in Lady Ginevra?

"My Lady, Sir Malfoy." Harry approached the pair.

"My prince." They both answered simultaneously.

"I was just telling Lady Ginevra how the gardeners have been working hard on the wedding venue decoration." Sir Malfoy promptly explained.

"Yes, Mrs. Sprout and Neville have been very eager about showing off their most extravagant plants."

"I am very curious to see the fruits of such dedication." Lady Ginevra politely said, keeping her voice low.

"You must be tired, my Lady. Do you mind if I escort you to the table?"

Lady Ginevra's expression darkened for a moment, but with no other option, she accepted Harry's arm. "Thank you." With a jolt of rebelliousness, she turned towards Sir Malfoy. "Perhaps Sir Malfoy would be so kind to keep me company, for a while?"

"It would be my pleasure, my Lady." Sir Malfoy condescended, with a nod to Harry in order to assure him that he would be on his best behavior.

Harry accompanied them to the table were they left them, as he was expected to socialize. Although not being able to detach Lady Ginevra and Sir Malfoy from each other company at least, they were in a more discrete corner. And it was obvious, for the few watching eyes, that their prince had his trust set on Sir Malfoy.

With nothing but duty guiding him, Harry roamed through the crowd. Between receiving compliments on his beautiful bride and greeting some familiar faces, Harry's attention was caught by an open door on a far corner of the room. Realizing he needed some fresh hair, Harry made his way to the balcony, through the open door. Harry closed the door behind him, hoping for a bit of privacy. Walking the width of the balcony, he rested his hand on the cool metal railing. Breathing in and out, silently, he let himself relax. Hearing the rustling of the trees, he was taken by the beauty of the night.

Unexpectedly, a voice rose from the silence. Curiously, instead of disrupting the calmness of the night, that sweet voice seemed to mix with it.

"_The sun descending in the west,_

_The evening star does shine;_

_The birds are silent in their nest,_

_And I must seek for mine._

_The moon, like a flower,_

_In heaven's high bower,_

_With silent delight_

_Sits and smiles on the night." (William Blake)_

Hermione sat in the little bench on the far corner of the balcony. Only the moon illuminated her face, making her seem like some strange and beautiful creature, out of this world.

"That is lovely." Harry said, walking towards her and taking a seat by her side.

"I have read it somewhere, a long time ago."

"Have you been here for a long time?" Harry looked worried. "You look like you're freezing. Here, take this." He said, sliding his cloak over her shoulder.

"I am a little, thank you." Hermione accepted his cloak, appreciative.

"What do you think marriage is like?" Harry had his back against the wall and his eyes fixed on the stars above.

"You're worried, hum?" Hermione side glanced at Harry for a moment before setting her eyes straight ahead answering. "Ideally? The intimate union and equal partnership of two souls meant to be together."

"And in real life?"

"I don't know, I guess that married life would be sharing my life, my dreams with my best friend. Have a family, kids."

"I can image a couple of little girls with rebellious curly hair, running around you skirts." Harry said with a grin.

"Well, I could picture some, rule-breaking raven and red haired, boys trying to hold up their father's sword. And, I know for a fact that, Ginny wishes to have a lot of children." When Hermione said "red" Harry's expression changed from playful to somber.

"Do you think I'll learn to love her, Mione?"

"I don't know Harry. I hope so, for both of your sakes."

Harry and Hermione were both in silence for the moment that followed. Neither of them wanted to go back inside. Gazing at the stars above, Harry started to feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier by the second. In order to wake from that lethargy, Harry straitened himself and got up, reaching one hand in Hermione's direction.

"Come with me, I have something to show you." He said.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, curious, accepting his hand.

"You'll see."

Harry wanted to avoid going through the ball room, to get to his destination, Harry lead Hermione to a wall next to where they had been sitting. They both faced the wall as Harry pushed three of the engraved lilies and stepped back. The stone rumbled with a weak sound, opening to a dark secret passage. With their wands, Harry and Hermione lighted their way.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Once again I thank you all for your kindness! :)  
(This chapter is unbetaed.)

**Chapter 6**

It took a moment for Hermione's eyes to adjust to the luminosity in the room. Before he entered the room, with a motion of his wand Harry had lightened all candles in sight. Hermione was astonished. She dreamed of that place every night since she had left. With a few easy steps, she moved forward. Dropping her hand on the nearest shelve, she let her fingers lightly brush through the spines of her beloved books. Turning her head back to Harry, over her shoulder, she smiled.

"I missed this place."

"I know." Harry moved towards her and grabbing her hand motioned for her to follow him. "But I have a surprise for you." Going up the spiral staircase in the corner, they stood before a heavy double door. "C'mon, open it." He said.

Hermione let go of his hand and pushed the door open, getting into the small room. Instead of the dark walls, Hermione was expecting, these were covered in a beige tapestry. There was a large window with a built in bench, decorated with fluffy pillows. On the middle of the room, a dark wooden desk sat prominently. The wall behind the desk was covered with books from top to bottom. Hermione headed to the books, and inspected the names on the spine.

"These are my favorite." Hermione motioned to the wall behind her. Her eyes were sparkling with amazement.

"This is for you, kind of an office." Harry passed his hand through his hair, seeming somewhat uneasy. "I hoped you would stay."

"For me?!" Hermione twirled around the room, for the first time, words failed her. Looking at Harry standing by the door, with his eyes on the floor, Hermione was taken by a feeling that warmed her heart. With a small run, Hermione threw herself at his arms, taking him by surprise. "Thank you." She whispered.

Hermione had hugged him before, several times actually. But this time, it felt differently from what she remembered. She could feel his strong arms around her, holding her close. She could feel the warmth of his lips just inches from her ear. Hermione had her hands resting on his broad shoulders. She lost track of time. They fitted together so perfectly. Finally, Harry moved his hands down her back, stopping with a hand by either side of her waist. Her hands left his shoulders and traced the pattern of his vest, stopping at his chest. They were still tangled in each other. Hermione wandered what was on Harry's mind. Slowly she turned up her head, locking her eyes on his. It was so easy to get lost on him.

Those beautiful emerald eyes that she could always figure out, where now sending her such a mix of emotions and confusion. And then, the swirl stopped. There was a clear question on his eyes, and Hermione took but a moment to answer. As if it was synchronized, their faces started moving at the same time, closing the inches between them. As ever so sweetly, Harry's lips captured hers. Timid at first, their kiss was pure. Harry separated from her for a moment, his eyes locking on hers again. Hermione pushed him to her, closing her hand on his hair. This time their kiss was much more. They let go of all that was holding them back, throwing their hearts in the table.

"What does this mean, Harry?" With a forced pause to catch their breath, Harry's forehead rested on hers.

"I don't know." Harry slid his strong hands from her waist to her forearms, catching her hands in his. "I can't stand to have you sent away, again."

"Oh Harry… Dumbledore will never allow this." Although fighting it, Hermione wasn't able to hide the tears that filled her eyes.

His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb drying one small single tear that escaped her eyes. "I wish Sirius was here. He would know what to do."

"Where is he? I have wondered." Hermione was more than glad for the minor change of subject.

"Remus is on a mission, and he missed our last two scheduled floo connections. It's been three months since we last received news. At first we tough he avoided contact because he was being watched. But Sirius and I got worried and so he volunteered to go after Remus."

"Do you know if Sirius is okay?"

"He sent news a couple of days ago. Sirius is fine, but there is still nothing about Remus." Harry let go of Hermione's hands, encircling her waist. She could feel he needed her support. Hermione vowed to herself that she would never leave him again. It was a weird sensation, being needed.

"Remus and Sirius know how to defend themselves." Hermione said her hand on his face. "They will come back." She assured him, locking her lips on his for a brief second.

They stood silent for some time, just holding each other, Harry knew he had to go back to the ball room, before anyone noticed he was gone, but he didn't want to leave this newfound little slice of peace.

"Go, I'll wait here for you." Hermione told him, reading his mind. "I love this place, I'm sure I can distract myself for some time."

"You are amazing, do you know?" Harry asked, smiling. Kissing her again before he left.

Alone in her office, Hermione let her shoulders fall. One hand on her hip and other on her forehead, she tried to make some sense of what just happened. In her mind there was a battle of sentiments and reason taking place. Before Hermione was sent away to live with the Weasleys, there was a growing fondness developing between Harry and her. It was but the feather like wings of a butterfly, soft and lovely, but barely heavy. Hermione had only been able to discern those feelings with time. Since she never though she would see him again, Hermione kept him close to her heart, but it was her most precious hidden secret. That small spark of feeling was like a companion for when she was alone. Like a toy she would sometimes take out and play with in her head, dreaming with what if. Through their exchanged correspondence, Hermione let the spark burn brighter, as she caught glimpses of the man Harry was becoming. This was Hermione's only weakness, but she kept it hidden all those years. Only to see her façade break to pieces, just by being near him.

Hermione took a seat by the window and stared, at the moon lite lake. Feeling remorse she thought about Ginny. Despite everything, they were friends. Hermione didn't have many friends in the world, but Ginny was a friend. How could Hermione ruin Ginny's change at happiness? Even if Harry didn't seem to care for her at the moment, it was his duty to at least try. What if he did fall for Ginny? How could Hermione live without him? Hermione knew she could manage to live without him, but she didn't want to. For the first time in her life she was selfish, and she hated that.

She had seen it in his eyes, though. How much he cared about her. She had felt it in their kisses, too. If only their love was enough for Dumbledore, enough to protect the kingdom. She wished Sirius and Remus were there. Despite not knowing if Harry and she would work out, Hermione wanted the time to figure it out. And time was something they didn't have. The wedding between Harry and Ginny was set to happen in two days.

Suddenly Hermione gasped with realization. She got up quickly and stood before her private bookcase. Starting to take out some books she got an armful and placed them on the desk. Taking a deep breath, Hermione sat, much more relaxed, as she dove into research. She was finally, finally… home.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I want to specially thank Yesteryear's Killer Liner and .sun for beta-reading this chapter. Thank you very much *.*

And thank you for your reviews. I know I've been stalling a bit, but I'll try to bring up some action on the next chapters.

**Chapter 7**

When Harry stepped in the ball room, he made sure to blend in with the shadows. He subtly makes his way to where Lady Ginevra and Sir Malfoy were still sitting. Before Harry could step any further, Malfoy spotted him and whispered something to Lady Ginevra, before getting up.

"Harry… can we talk, for a moment?" Sir Malfoy approached Harry, looking quite restless.

"Yes, of course." He replied, raising an eyebrow at him.

Malfoy took a look around them, seeming pleased, he continued. "Lady Ginevra is a nice and very strong girl. I beg you to try to get to know her; you barely spoke two words the whole evening." He kept his voice low, in order to not be heard by bystanders.

"Draco…" Harry felt a little guilt. This was the plan all along and he knew it, but somehow he got lost on Hermione. "I'll try to get to know her, but don't you think she deserves a life with someone she chooses?" Harry asked.

"Who would give her a better life besides you? You are the Prince of Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake!" Draco said, his brows rose in astonishment. "I don't think there's a better man for the job. I understand if you're afraid; she is too. But I think you'll be surprised by her spirit; she's a fighter." Sir Malfoy seemed a little insistent, but Harry didn't pay attention to it, as his thoughts were leading somewhere else.

"I'm just somewhat overwhelmed about it all." Harry said, pretending to lighten the subject. "I've counting on it, but well... now it is happening."

Sir Malfoy eyed him suspicious, but decided not to pressure Harry anymore. Instead he patted Harry on his back and left. Harry saw him join some pretty girls waiting for dance partners before concluding his way towards Lady Ginevra.

In his eagerness to understand his attraction to Hermione and his feeling towards her, Harry quite forgot about Lady Ginevra. He didn't overlook their marriage, but he forgot her, as a person. Her wants, her needs, her fragility in society if he didn't oblige to his part of the deal. Harry felt a headache coming. Definitely he was in no mood for this. He had always put his duty, his well-being, everything that he was into being what was expected of a rightful Prince and heir. Not wanting to hurt Lady Ginevra, nor Hermione, Harry felt trapped. He needed a plan; he needed to know if Lady Ginevra wanted to fight for her own choices. Recalling the last hours, Harry realized something.

All those years, since Hermione left, he had been acting like an empty shell of himself. And what was most evident is that he hadn't been truly happy during that time. Sure, there were moments that made him smile and moments of happiness. Being with Hermione in the library was when Harry finally got what he had been looking for, all those years: something to fight for, and stay alive to. He was born into royalty, and had a natural knack for leadership, but Harry had never had a desire for power. Fighting for his people was his duty, and he valued their thrust in him. But every once in a while, every man needs just a tiny bit of motivation, and Harry was no exception to that.

"My Lady." Harry said, respectfully. "You seem to have enjoyed Sir Malfoy's company. I'm sorry I haven't been very present this evening."

"Yes, he is very gallant." Lady Ginevra paused, as if in contemplation, but decided to continue. "I haven't seen Hermione some time now, do you know if she is okay?"

"She is just fine; I just took her to the library. Hermione used to love that place." Somehow, Harry though better not to lie to Lady Ginevra.

"Hermione talked about it a lot." Lady Ginevra seemed distracted by something, and Harry followed her attentive gaze to the dance floor. "Who is she?" Lady Ginevra asked eyeing a beautiful young lady, with curly dirty blonde hair caught with green velvet ribbons. The lady in question was laughing very loudly, surrounded by a couple of young girls and some knights. She was rolling a teacup in her hands, observing it thoughtfully.

"That is Lady Lavender Brown. She is the daughter of one of my council men." Noticing what Lavender was doing, Harry clarified, "She likes to read tea leaves. Would you like her to read your fortune, Lady Ginevra?"

"Please, call me Ginny." She said, still looking curiously at Lavender. "Yes, I would like that."

Offering his arm to her, Harry lead to way to the round table where Lady Lavender was. They observed her for a while as she talked to a girl sitting next to her.

"See this pattern here? The hen on a nest, near the handle, points to a home life of comfort and affection." Lavender explained to her attentive listener. "So, I really do think you'll be fine with him. Even if he's much older than you, dear, there will definitely be affection."

Contented with her prediction, the young lady thanked Lavender and got out of her sit. With that, Lavender looked around, in search for someone who wanted their future told.

"Oh my, my… I'm honored, the Prince and his fiancée, waiting for poor old me." She said, playfully. "I'm dazed, Harry, you've never let me read for you before."

"And I still don't want you too." Harry smiled, lighthearted. "Lady Ginevra was curious about your forecasts though."

"Is that so?" Lavender observed Ginny, and then patted the chair beside her. "Sit here, my dear Lady. Do you want me to use cards? Tea leaves? I reserve the crystal ball to my private study; if you want I can make an exception."

"No need for that." Ginny affirmed, taking a seat, determined. "Cards will do."

"Very well…" Lavender bit her lower lip as she reached for the pack of cards.

"Have you done this for a long time?" Lady Ginevra asked.

"I've always been interested in the art of Divination. My aunt was kind, to teach me." Lady Lavender shuffled the cards carefully.

"Have your predictions always come to pass?" Ginny's voice carried a tone of playfulness.

"Sometimes…" Was Lady Lavender answer. "Break the deck, please."

Lady Ginevra broke the deck in half like she was asked to. Lady Lavender placed one half of the deck above the other and opened the cards in a fan.

"Take three cards. Place each one on the table, side by side, facing down."

Ginny did as instructed, taking one card and then another. When there was only one left for her to take, she locked eyes with Lavender and her fingers slightly brushed against Lavenders fingers, slowly. Positioning the third card on the table, Ginny almost missed Lavender's shiver, after their accidental touch.

Harry watched the exchange between the two. The small group around them was silent, expecting to hear what the predictions for their future princess. Solemnly, and taking advantage of the show she was giving, Lavender turned the first card.

"The Reversed Sun…" Lavender said keeping her voice dramatic and intense. "It means that life has been good to you, in the past. No matter what was going on in your life, you focused on the good things. It was a wonderful time to meet new people, to get out and about."

With a small condescending nod, Ginny encouraged Lavender to continue. Not seeming at all amazed with what the blond was saying. Lavender turned the middle card up.

"The Empress, things should be going very well for you. People will be inspired by your ideas, your passions, and your way of doing things. This is a potent time for love; this is a time when love - true love - could very well come your way." With that, most of the group loudly exhaled in satisfaction, as they thought it to be a good omen for the pending marriage. Continuing, Lavender reached for the last card, turning it face up. "Finally, for your future, we have the The Lovers. It's possible when this card appears that you are feeling ambivalent about a relationship or situation in your life. It could be that your heart is telling you one thing, and your head, another." Lavender paused and looked Ginny directly in the eyes for a moment, biting her lip. "In general, the thing to do is to follow your heart. When this card appears, it usually means this time is likely to bring love to the center stage of your life."

"So, in short: I had a good life in the past. I have true love in my way, presently and I will have to make a choice between something that will divide me, but I should choose love?" Ginny seemed amused by Lavender's dramatics.

"Yes that is it exactly." Lavender seemed somewhat taken aback, as if she was afraid Lady Ginevra was mocking her.

Harry did not need and divination gifts to conjecture where that conversation was heading. Glad that Sir Malfoy warned him about Lady Ginevra lively spirit, Harry could see that she was trying to mess around with Lavender. Even if it was in a playful way, Harry though best to intervene, avoiding the gossip a confrontation between Ginny and Lavender would generate.

"It seems like a very good future you have waiting for you, my Lady." Extending his hand towards her, he helped her to her feet.

"Indeed." Ginny said, her lips closed in a smirk, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Perhaps I should go and get my energies up for tomorrow. Who knows; all that good signs can become reality in a few hours." Ginny said, choking a laugh, trying not to roll her eyes. "Thank you for your time Lady Lavender, we should talk again sometime."

"As you wish, my Lady."

Harry called upon a servant, asking her to escort Lady Ginevra to her quarters. Lady Ginevra motioned to Lady Luna, who was expecting her.

"Will you please be so kind to send Hermione to help me?" Lady Ginevra asked Harry.

"I will, my Lady. Have a good night, my ladies." Harry said, to both Luna and Ginny.

"Good night."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews :)  
I'm on vacations now so I'll take some more time to post new chapters. Hope you understand :)

I want to thank RoseDeMai for betareading this chapter.

**Chapter 8**

Hermione was so absorbed in her books that she didn't notice the door opening. The young man by the door didn't make a sound, glad to just stand there watching her. Hermione had her head buried in a voluminous tome. The previously empty desk top was now invisible under piles of parchments and books, some opened, others closed. In one of her hands rested a feather, Hermione was biting the tip of the feather as her forehead wrinkled in concentration.

He could've stood there all night, just looking at her. Admiring the way the light shone on her hair. How it made her skin a beautiful golden tone. Unfortunately, Ginny was waiting for Hermione. Clearing his throat, Harry stepped to the middle of the room. Hermione raised her head and smiled when she saw him.

"You seem busy." Harry said, gesturing at the desk.

"I had an idea. I'll tell you all about it once I've collected some more information," she reassured him.

"Well, you may have to finish that tomorrow. Ginny asked for you."

"Very well then, let me just…" She said, getting up and starting to close some books before Harry stopped her.

"You don't need to do that. No one will be able to see what you were doing. This room is protected, only you and I can come in here." Harry told her, knowing what she was thinking. "Although you should set up some of your own protective spells, just in case."

"Not even Dumbledore can come in here?"

"Not even him." He confirmed.

Hermione took out her wand to cast some more protective spells. After she was done, she walked to the door, but before she could leave, Harry grabbed her arm. Making her turn to face him, he caught her in his arms. Harry drew a finger from her temple to her chin. Their lips brushed lightly, once then twice.

"You call her "Ginny" now?" Hermione noticed.

"She asked me to, it sounds more youthful than her full name." Harry explained, running a hand through his hair. "Do you remember Lavender Brown?"

"I do! Why do you ask?" Hermione faced him inquisitively, as she threw her hands around his neck.

"She was practicing divination and Ginny went to ask her for a reading."

"That should've been marvelous to watch. Ginny never believed that stuff."

"Lavender loved the attention at first." Harry told her, with a smirk on his lips. "But she understood Ginny was quite a non-believer at the end."

"How did Lavender react? I remember she is not one to stay quiet and not enjoy the theatricals."

"I stopped them before it could get out of hand. It wouldn't be proper."

"Of course it wouldn't." Hermione giggled. "Let's go, she will wonder what is taking me so long."

"I'll accompany you to Ginny's quarters." Harry said to her, closing the door behind him and securing it with a flick of his wand.

They walked in silence, not all halls were empty, and they met some courtiers returning to their quarters as well. Once in a while, Harry's hand brushed Hermione's hand. It was but an accidental touch for someone who might happen to notice. Finally, they stopped by a door, guarded by a knight.

"Good night, my Prince." Hermione said out loud, bowing to Harry. "Thank you for your company; I forgot how easy it was to get lost on the castle." She added, for prevention, to someone else who might be listening.

"I'll ask Sir Ronald to give you, and Lady Ginevra, a tour of the castle tomorrow." Harry conceded, winking at Hermione. "Good night, my Lady."

Hermione hid a smile as she pushed the door open. She let herself in an empty chamber, badly lighted, due to the late hour, and decorated with some pillows and chairs around a fireplace. Voices came from behind a door in the end of the room. Following the sound, Hermione knocked on the door before stepping in.

"Hermione, you're finally here." Ginny stood in one corner of the room, in front of a small table with a mirror above it. "Luna can't find my cotton nightgown. Can you please help?"

"Of course, my Lady." Hermione kneeled next to Luna, digging into one of the six heavy trunks. "I've heard you got your fortune read tonight."

"Yes, you know I always wanted to try that, and mother isn't here now," Lady Ginevra answered, sitting on a chair.

"Do you believe that what was predicted will come to pass?" Hermione said as she went to the next trunk, opening it.

"Of course I don't. I only wanted to have some fun." She smiled, a glow illuminated her eyes.

"I do believe there should be some sort of respect for divination." Luna said, looking from Hermione to Ginny. She didn't wait for their answer, already used to their skeptical personalities. "I found it!" Luna exclaimed taking the nightgown out of the trunk she had been searching.

As Hermione and Luna silently prepared Ginny for bed, Hermione couldn't help but admire Ginny's pale skin, flawless completion and effulgent red hair. How could Harry feel attracted to her when he had such a beautiful bride right there? Remorse hit Hermione yet again, as not long ago, she had been kissing Ginny's future husband – that is if Hermione couldn't take care of that. But still… even if Hermione's plan worked, she was afraid to betray Ginny. She needed to work it out quickly, Hermione didn't want to lie to her friend and go behind her back.


End file.
